Asthma Attack
by darkee123
Summary: It's the 1500 metre race at Domino High School, and Ryou and Bakura are worried about it. Please R&R, mates! My first fic. My summary sucks. xD ALSO, take a drink every time the word 'the' is mentioned, including in the summary.


My first fic. xD It may be bad.

Also, I be DARKEE, or Darkii. xD

YAMI, YOU FIRST TO DO THE DISCLAIMER.

Yami: ... Darkee does not own Yugioh. If she did, I'd be gay. Great. Also, Darkee, why did you make me think of myself like King John?

... For sh*ts and giggles, obviously.

**~! . . . ! . . . !~**

It was a normal day at school; Yugi strolled along the corridor with Yami. It was odd to think that everyone had believed their story of the pharaoh being Yugi's older brother. But anyway, nearly everyone in the school were a bunch of idiots, not mentioning names _JOEY WHEELER_. The two boys had just finished history, and were now heading off to lunch before athletics.

"So, Yami, what did you think of our British history lesson?" Yugi perked up suddenly, looking up at the other millennium puzzle user.

The pharaoh frowned a little, before answering with, "It was interesting. King John sounded rather horrible."

"Of course he's horrible. His brother had most of the kindness."

"Mm..." Yami didn't reply that well. Somehow, the king of England while King Richard was away in Jerusalem reminded him of himself.

"HEEEY! YUUGIIII!!"

The shorter boy turned around to see Joey running towards him, waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Hey, Yuug! I passed! I passed the Maths test!"

"Great, Joey!"

A look of hyperactive cheerfulness was on the blonde's face as the spirit of the millennium ring turned around. His face was rather blank, not really caring, but inside, he knew that Joey passing the Maths test was a miracle. Yami wondered if the blonde had been tutored or cheated on the test. Yami knew that the blonde sat near one of the smartest kids in his class.

"Can we go get some food now before lunch ends?"

"Ohh, yeahh! I'm so hungry right now I could eat you, Yami!"

"Please don't." Yami growled jokingly, before walking off with the two other boys following him.

! . . . ! . . . !

As soon as the three boys entered the cafeteria, the pharaoh instantly knew something was wrong.

Ryou and Bakura (who people assumed were brothers or twins) were sat at a table together.

Yet Yami knew there was nothing wrong with them sitting together.

The thing was, they were both extremely pale. Well, paler than usual.

Yugi and Joey hadn't noticed the two white haired boys yet, so before he went to go get himself food, he slid onto a chair in front of the two teenagers. The other two, the blonde and Yami's little 'brother', noticed this, followed him and sat near him.

"Is there anything wrong?" the pharaoh asked, his voice quiet so the other people around them wouldn't over hear them.

It took a while for one of the two males to answer. Bakura kept his gaze fixed on the floor, arms crossed. Yami twitched a little, knowing that the yami wasn't going to answer. Automatically, it seemed, the pharaoh turned his head to Ryou. They met eyes, and then the chocolate eyed hikari turned his head, whispering quietly.

"1500 metre race today."

Yami blinked. He knew that, so did Joey and Yugi. The three boys looked at each other, wondering what was so bad about that.

"What's wrong with that, Ryou?" Joey asked, his voice also quiet, yet unable to hide the loudness of his normal voice.

The white haired yami was the one who answered, "We can't run that fast. Well, I can, but only when I want to. Also, he has..." The words trailed off, left on a single note.

Yugi could tell by the impatient sparks in their mind link that Yami really wanted to know what Ryou had that could stop him from running the race.

That was when the bell just rung.

Yami heard the quiet whimper of Ryou as the sixteen year old stand up and disappear with his yami to the changing rooms.

! . . . ! . . . !

The pharaoh glared at the almost hyper Joey Wheeler, who bounced along the track to the starting points. He walked slowly behind him, with Yugi just in front of him. From the corner of his purple eyes, he could see their teacher holding an inhaler bag. He blinked, but decided to ignore it. He didn't notice Yugi run ahead to stretch with Joey, but when he did, Yami ran after his supposed brother, and stretched with them.

The first whistle went.

Everyone in the class got into their lane.

Second whistle.

Everyone took up their positions.

Third whistle...

GO!

The race was on, it seemed that nearly everyone was in the lead. However, Yami seemed to be slightly in front of everyone else. He could tell by the markers that he had already covered fifty metres, while everyone was at the thirty five metre marker. The pharaoh turned his head slightly. There was Ryou and Bakura running after everyone. It was true, they couldn't run at all that fast. He narrowed his eyes, turning his head back to the track, just seeing Joey put on a burst of speed and overtake him.

"Hey!" Yami called after the blonde jokingly, speeding up so he was next to Joey.

! . . . ! . . . !

Everyone was now beyond the six hundred metre mark, except for the white haired hikari and yami. They were coming to it. Ryou was gasping for breath, his face a slightly green colour, yet more red. Bakura angled his head slightly, worried about his hikari. For once.

They kept on running, reaching the six hundred metre marker. The yami of the two saw everyone was at seven hundred metres.

A loud cry made Bakura turn around to see Ryou collapse on the floor, breathing heavily. Immediately he went back towards his hikari. Bakura poked the boy, knowing that he was suffering as asthma attack. The teacher had the inhaler, and luckily, the yami didn't have to wave his arms around and shout like a maniac, for the teacher blew the whistle for everyone to stop while she ran towards them.

As soon as the athletics teacher reached them, Bakura snatched the inhaler out of her hands, earning a shocked look. He smirked a little, forcing his hikari to sit up straight. Ryou tipped his head back, mouth open a little, almost crying. Bakura rolled his eyes, taking the cap off the inhaler and shaking it violently. He sprayed it into the air, checking to see if it worked before looking at the sixteen year old, who was taking a few deep breaths. The yami heard everyone else coming towards them, crowding them, and he snarled warningly at them to keep them back. Earning a few looks of fright, everyone went back, except for Marik, who had just come from the reception. A look of worry was on his face, and Bakura narrowed his eyes, placing the mouthpiece in Ryou's mouth. He could feel teeth bite on it, and the pale lips of Ryou seal around it.

Breathing slowly around it, Ryou opened his closed eyes and looked to Marik. The white-blonde tomb keeper was kneeling beside them, deep lilac eyes worried. Nearly everyone in the school knew that Ryou and Marik were... together. Bakura twitched a little, shoving the tomb keeper away, grumbling something about giving his hikari some space.

"Bakuwa," the muffled voice alerted the thief king that he needed to do the next step. As Ryou breathed in, Bakura pressed down on the inhaler canister. One puff equals one puff of medicine. His hikari breathed in deeply, before holding his breath for ten seconds.

"Thankou..." Ryou mumbled quietly, taking the inhaler from his yami and placing the cap back on the tool.

"Ryou, you sit out. Bakura, you too."

Yes! Bakura had to sit out, but he'd have to look after his hikari. What fun. Dark chocolate eyes glared at Marik, who was quickly talking to the teacher. She nodded, and Marik came over to them.

"She said that I might as well sit out too."

Bakura groaned. They had half an hour left of this lesson, and he was now stuck between two love birds, one having suffered an asthma attack and the other clearly worried and half acting like a worried woman.

Bloody brilliant.


End file.
